


Hearts That Are Broken

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [38]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Contrite Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Hurting McCoy, M/M, Protective Spock, Relationship Problems, Repentant Spock, Sorrowing McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: An argument has caused McCoy and Spock to split up, and McCoy is brokenhearted.





	Hearts That Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Esperata, I had this fic written before I posted "Day One After Spock." Then, when I read in your comment that this incident probably happened "when Spock declared his intention to undergo kolinahr," I could so see how right you were. I was writing myself out of a major disappointment when I wrote "Day One After Spock." Once again, if I'm suffering, I'm going to make certain that my readers suffer right along with me. You are a tough breed, though, because you keep on reading my fics, thank goodness. You see me through the crisis, so that I can then write a fic such as "Hearts That Are Broken." So this fic is dedicated to all of you who weather the storms with me. Sorry that you get dragged through the gurgling muck and clutching vines of the odoriferous swamp. But we eventually make it back to dry ground where the sun is shining.

He had trusted Spock with his heart. Now their romance was over, and he hurt.

It had been a fight, a stupid argument, that had suddenly turned serious. And McCoy had fled with his heart breaking. The Vulcan didn’t love him anymore.

How could Spock, who suppressed emotions, ever understand that McCoy, with several failed relationships behind him, needed constant reassurance?

When McCoy entered his quarters, he saw two paper hearts torn nearly apart.

McCoy‘s eyes smarted. “Spock?!”

Spock, looking contrite, appeared beside him. “Can we repair a couple of broken hearts, Leonard?” 

McCoy took Spock’s hand. “We can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
